


absolutely used

by languisity



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languisity/pseuds/languisity
Summary: "Please can I--?" Archie begs in such a slurred rush that it  starts to sound like one word,PleasecanIcomepleaseplease, and it's the only sound he can make that isn't a moan or a gasp.





	absolutely used

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following [Riverdale kinkmeme](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=241228#cmt241228) prompt: 
> 
>    
>  _Archie likes to sow his wild oats with the girls, but when he's with Jughead, he doesn't come until Jughead says so._

 

 

 

Archie lies down, raising his hands above his head, and stretches slowly. When he's arranged himself on the bed, Jughead follows, straddling Archie's thighs.

"Show off," Jughead says, but he's almost smiling as he pushes up Archie's shirt. He presses the flat of his palm to Archie's abs, slides it up and over to his ribs, on Archie's left side. Archie's heart beats a little harder as if it'd leap out of Archie's chest and into Jughead's hand if given the chance.

"You never said I couldn't try."

"True," Jughead concedes. His hand stays a firm, warm pressure against Archie's ribs. “Wait, that wasn't it, was it?"

"You like this," Archie says, but Jughead just looks at him, one eyebrow raised, and it would be long enough for Archie to question himself if it wasn't for the way he can see how dark Jughead's eyes are now.

"Eh, maybe a little," Jughead says after a while, and it's such an obvious tease that Archie lets himself relax. "But I wouldn't get a big head about it.

Archie expects Jughead to make a joke here, but it feels like the wrong kind of inappropriate, even for Jughead. Part of Archie feels a little guilty for expecting it.

He mumbles, "Right," instead. Jughead unzips Archie's jeans to get his cock out, but doesn't undress him further. Archie feels himself flush when he thinks about what he must look like, shirt rucked up with his cock out, eager.

It's a little weird, Archie is willing to admit, to basically be getting a blowjob for someone else's benefit, but there's a sort of tranquil disassociation that sets in when he's just a cock to suck. That thought more than the act is what gets him hard.

He doesn't need to be held down, but Jughead does it anyway, and when Archie lifts his hips it's more to test that pressure than anything else. He is this, just this, just pieces, and so aware of the disconnect. He isn't needed, but he's wanted. Archie thinks about that sometimes, how it could always be someone else in his place--doing this, being this--with Jughead, but it's him instead.

Jughead licks up the length of Archie's cock and asks, "Something you wanted to say?" when Archie sighs.

"Fuck you."

Archie hears Jughead hum. Jughead's hand tightens on hip, and he says, "Sure. We could do that, yeah."

"No," Archie says, too fast, and Jughead laughs.

"Now I really think we should," Jughead says. "Next time, maybe."

"Next time," Archie says, closing his eyes. Not now, but next time. Archie can -- that would be okay. Maybe Jughead would use his fingers first, maybe he'd put his mouth on Archie and fuck into him with his tongue.

Jughead hums again, and wraps his fingers around Archie's cock to jerk him off for a bit, spit slick and slow. A bead of precome forms at the tip and Archie watches Jughead watch him, watches Jughead bend to lick it away. Archie's breath catches. His arms jerk but he doesn't bring them down, as if he isn't the only thing keeping them in place.

"Can I-- Are you gonna let me come?" Archie asks.

"Already?" Jughead's strokes Archie harder, faster. "Aren't you supposed to last longer if you're getting it on the reg?"

Archie closes his eyes and whimpers. It's a quiet sound but he knows Jughead hears because he can't not. There's no other noise to cover it up. Jughead laughs, soft and maybe a little disbelieving but Archie can't quite be sure.

"Please?" Archie's soft voice hitches in the middle of the word. "I'm so--"

Jughead stops stroking to grab Archie by the jaw, and Archie's eyes fly open. Jughead is almost too close to focus on. "You wanna know what I think Arch?" I think that if you wanted to come, you could've gone and fucked Ronnie," he says conversationally. "I think that if you _really_ wanted to come, you could've just jerked off. So, I just, you know, want a little honesty."

Archie tries to turn away and closes his eyes when Jughead won't let him. "I'm not--" Archie starts, but can't finish because whatever it is, whatever he's denying, he probably is doing it. There is no space in his head for simple lies. He never liked lying anyway.

"Sure," Jughead says after a moment. He let's go of Archie's jaw and starts stroking again, firm and steady pressure, slowing down whenever Archie tries to fuck into his gripe.

It goes on for... Archie isn't actually sure, can't think past his leaking cock and the ache in his balls. Sweat sticks his clothes to his skin. It should be uncomfortable but all he feels is Jughead's hands on him. Jughead brushes his thumb over his over a hard nipple, scrapes his teeth over Archie's ribs, and Archie begs.

"Please can I--?" Archie begs in such a slurred rush that it starts to sound like one word, _PleasecanIcomepleaseplease_ , and it's the only sound he can make that isn't a moan or a gasp.

And this time Jughead says, _yes_.

This time, Jughead says, "Whatever you need, man." Archie doesn't look but can picture him shrugging a shoulder, maybe there's even a little half smile, and he hates that that's another thing he's never going to hear the same way again.

There's that's one pre-orgasmic moment where everything is perfect and Archie is quiet inside. He is floating and falling. He is freezing and burning and heading toward the center of something that wants all of him, every last bit, with no intention of leaving even a scrap behind. He is still.

Then Archie comes in a hot, stick rush and it's all gone. He realizes that he's holding his breath and biting his lip too hard, that his hands are clenched and his shirt is bunched up under him uncomfortably. He can feel the way the sweat makes his jeans cling to the back of his knees.

  
Jughead let's go as soon as Archie starts to come. It's wholly unsatisfying, and then Jughead isn't touching him anymore. Archie can feel everything everywhere all at once, and he's feeling it alone.

"You're my favorite thing," Jughead says quietly. His voice turns into something soft around the word 'thing', like a caress. There's an odd tinge of what could be mistaken for reverence in it.

Archie takes it, lets the words fill up space and expand in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be accurate with my tagging/rating, but if you think something's off and/or missing in that regard, lemme know!


End file.
